Hallelujah
by Sam Sanders
Summary: Chaque relation a son ascension, chaque histoire a son effondrement. Ils se pensaient intouchables. Ils avaient tort. Warnings: slash, spoilers sur la fin et résumé ridiculement mauvais.
1. Love

Lalalaaa, je fais ce que je veux!

J'ai finalement craqué et j'ai finalement écrit du slash dans le monde du Hobbit. Et presque j'ai pas honte.

Le pourquoi du comment de cette fic? J'ai découvert la reprise de "Hallelujah" (d'où le titre, heh!) des Canadian Tenors et j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Et, à chaque fois que je l'écoutais, j'avais une scène bien particulière en tête. Et je me suis dit que je devais écrire ladite scène, et puis le one shot s'est transformé en ceci. Hallelujah ne m'a pas quittée pendant l'écriture, je vous la conseille pendant la lecture. (Sur youtube /watch?v=wllPTTIi1GY )

Ce sera en quatre partie, parce qu'i couplets, chaque partie correspondant plus ou moins à un couplet dans ma tête.

Les warnings sont ceux basiques d'une relation slashouilleuse (non incesteuse, cela dit). Gros spoilers sur les deux dernières parties, je ne vous les conseille pas si vous n'avez pas lu le bouquin.

Je posterais la suite dimanche ou lundi, parce que je m'enjaille ce week end, loin du net.

* * *

**Love**

* * *

_"I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do ya?_

_It goes like this, the forth, the fifth,_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah"_

* * *

Dwalin avait toujours connu Thorin, aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait les jours insouciants où le jeune prince et le futur guerrier jouaient avec Frerin et Balin dans les couloirs richement décorés de la grande Erebor. Il se rappelait les entraînements acharnés, mais toujours amicaux, dès qu'ils avaient été en âge de tenir une arme. Il se souvenait des jours terribles de l'attaque de Smaug et de la bataille d'Azanulbizar, jours où ils avaient perdu tant des leurs. Il se rappelait de ce soir ou Thorin, malgré toute sa volonté, n'avait pu retenir ses larmes de chagrin lors de la mort des siens. Thror, Thraïn, Frerin... Tous disparus. Il n'avait pas oublié ses mots.

_"Je suis seul, Dwalin... Seul."_

Bien sûr, il ne l'était pas. Il avait le peuple nain tout entier, il avait Dís et ses deux fils -Fili et Kili- et, surtout, il avait Dwalin. Il aurait toujours Dwalin.

Ils avaient grandis comme des frères, ils avaient été élevés comme des amis. Thorin était son Roi et il lui vouait une confiance aveugle et un respect sans faille. Il serait toujours présent au côté de Thorin, aussi longtemps que celui-ci le désirerait.

Mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde qu'être au service d'un si cher ami pouvait devenir aussi douloureuse que la douce torture qu'il subissait chaque jour. Torture parce que c'était son Roi, son ami, et qu'il ne voyait rien d'autre en lui qu'un fidèle compagnon. Ou pire, rien d'autre qu'un frère. Dwalin n'avait que trop peu d'expérience en ce qui concernait les relations amoureuse pour deviner immédiatement de quelle nature étaient ses sentiments envers son ami. Il ne le sut qu'après un long moment.

Il appréciait la compagnie de Thorin plus que toute autre. Il la _recherchait_. Et, lorsque les deux amis étaient séparés l'un de l'autre, il sentait un vide se creuser désagréablement dans sa poitrine, ne pouvant être comblé que par la présence de son prince. Il était aux yeux de tous le guerrier sans coeur et sans merci. Mais seul Thorin connaissait le vrai Dwalin, celui qui avait ses faiblesses, celui qui souriait affectueusement lorsque le petit Kili riait aux éclats face aux âneries de son frère. Dwalin ne se dévoilait réellement qu'en présence de Thorin. Et, quelque part, il espérait que l'inverse était vraie, que seul lui avait l'honneur d'entendre ce rire franc et rauque, que seul lui avait du sécher les larmes de ces yeux clairs. Tout cela ne l'avait pas réellement inquiété. Pas au début.

Ce qui l'alarma, ce fut le besoin _physique_ qu'il ressentait subitement pour Thorin. De plus en plus souvent, de plus en plus pressant. L'envie, le besoin de le toucher, de le sentir contre lui. Celui de dévorer ses lèvres et de passer la nuit avec lui, en lui. Cela l'avait effrayé. Parce que c'était Thorin, son _ami_, son _frère_. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer ces pulsions plus longtemps. Et, à défaut de réaliser ses effrayants fantasmes, il s'était contenté de les soulager, seul, dans le secret de sa chambre et le silence de la nuit.

Il avait essayé de se raisonner, de se dire que même si Thorin ressentait la même chose, une telle relation n'était pas acceptable. Pas pour un Roi. Thorin avait besoin d'un héritier. Et, même si le jeune Fili pouvait très bien assumer cette place, le peuple nain attendrait sans doute un descendant de lignée directe. Mais à quoi bon se torturer l'esprit sur ce sujet? Thorin ne ressentait pas ces choses. Pis encore, il avait tendance à s'éloigner de plus en plus de Dwalin. Comme s'il avait deviné, comme s'il savait. Comme s'il le dégoûtait.

Alors Dwalin se taisait, vivait dans le secret, le désir et la honte. Il surveillait le moindre de ses gestes, à tel point qu'ils avaient fini par s'éloigner. Pour de bon. Fili et Kili grandissaient à une vitesse qui aurait du être interdite, Thorin se tournait vers Balin pour trouver les conseils dont il avait besoin. _Balin_... Son propre frère. Dwalin se sentait trahi et il se renfermait un peu plus sur lui même chaque jour, devenant réellement ce guerrier froid et implacable. Parfois, Kili et son insouciance parvenait à lui arracher un sourire. Dans ses moments là, il lui semblait apercevoir de l'espoir et du soulagement dans les yeux de Thorin. Le soulagement d'avoir retrouvé son ami, l'espace d'une seconde. L'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant.

Mais Dwalin avait cessé d'espérer et il retournait à chaque fois dans son silence et dans son attidude renfrognée qui faisait peur aux jeunes nains des Montagnes Bleues. Et, quand il les voyait s'enfuir en courant, leur hurlements stridents entrecoupés de rires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à leurs propres cris, leurs propres rires, dans les couloirs d'Erebor, quand tout allait bien, quand tout était limpide, quand rien ne faisait mal.

Alors, il cherchait Thorin du regard pour faire taire la douleur dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'il accrochait ses yeux bleus, celle-ci ne faisait que s'accentuer, le forçant à détourner la tête. Il souffrait et la seule personne à qui il aurait pu en parler un jour était Thorin lui même. Mais plus maintenant.

Maintenant, c'était trop tard.

* * *

Ugh, plus court que ce que je croyais, désolée...

Haha, oui, c'est Dwalin/Thorin... Sorry, not sorry :D


	2. Live

Le "Rated M" est pour ce chapitre. Merci et have fun :)

* * *

**Live**

* * *

_"Your Faith was strong but you needed proof_

_You saw her bathing on the roof_

_Her beauty and the moonlight over threw ya_

_She tied you to her kitchen chair_

_She broke your throne she cut your hair_

_And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah"_

* * *

C'était arrivé pour la première fois à Bag End, le soir où ils avaient été chercher le hobbit. Dwalin était arrivé en premier, en avance, parce que même s'il savait que Thorin allait être en retard, il ne voulait pas risquer de manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule minute en présence de son Roi. Les autres nains l'avaient bien vite rejoint et ils s'étaient bien amusés. Jusqu'à ce que Thorin ne fasse son entrée. Son arrivée à Bag End avait assombri l'ambiance. Parce qu'il apportait de mauvaises nouvelles -il ne seraient que treize- mais aussi parce qu'il était difficile de se réjouir face à la mine sombre du Roi. Il était visiblement inquiet, rongé par le doute. Et, cette fois, Dwalin ne fut pas le seul à s'en rendre compte.

Après qu'ils aient chanté dans le salon du hobbit, chacun se trouva une place où s'étendre et le silence tomba sur la demeure de Monsieur Bessac. Installé dans un confortable fauteuil, les jambes étendues sur la table basse devant lui, Dwalin ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Il resta éveillé plusieurs heures sans parvenir à cesser de penser à leur quête, et surtout à la tristesse évidente de leur Roi. Il finit par céder et se leva, faisant craquer ses articulations. Il jeta un regard à Ori, qui était recroquevillé sur le parquet inconfortable ce qui l'empêchait visiblement de dormir. Le guerrier se pencha sur lui, posant une main sur son bras et murmura, afin de ne pas éveiller les autres:

- Prends ma place, mon garçon... Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit, de toute façon.

Le jeune nain grogna doucement et ne bougea pas, mais Dwalin savait que sa confortable place ne resterait pas vide bien longtemps. Silencieusement, il traversa Bag End, enjambant ici ou là un de ses compagnons endormis. Il atteignit la porte et sortit dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Il inspira profondément, goûtant les douces odeurs du début d'été, et s'avança de quelques pas dans le jardin. Il tourna la tête et trouva le banc sur lequel il avait eu l'intention de s'installer déjà occupé. Thorin y était assis, les coudes sur les genoux, observant un point fixe et invisible juste devant ses bottes. Il ne portait que sa tunique bleu nuit et son pantalon de toile brune. Pas d'armure, pas d'épais manteau, pas d'armes. Ceci, conjugué à la froide lueur de la lune qui l'éclairait, le rendait étrangement vulnérable. Dwalin s'avança vers lui, et Thorin ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il lui prit des mains la pipe dont le tabac brûlait lentement, sans que le Roi ne le fume, avant de s'asseoir près de lui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, ne sachant quoi se dire. Quelques années plus tôt, un tel silence ne les aurait pas dérangés. Mais, ce soir là, Dwalin sentait la gêne lui tirailler les entrailles. Il fut soulagé lorsque Thorin prit la parole:

- Il est encore temps de faire demi-tour...

Sa voix était grave, teintée par la tristesse qui alourdissait son coeur. Dwalin fronça les sourcils et regarda son ami:

- Faire demi-tour? Tu veux dire... Retourner aux Montagnes Bleues?

Il resta silencieux, et Dwalin prit cela comme une réponse positive.

- Mais... Erebor?

- Erebor ne nous appartient plus depuis longtemps.

- Elle nous appartient. Elle _vous_ appartient! A toi, à tes neveux, à la lignée de Durin! Il est légitime de vouloir la reprendre.

Thorin croisa son regard et se redressa légèrement:

- Crois-tu que treize nains peuvent se battre pour Erebor? Toi et moi, nous sommes des guerriers, et Bofur sait se battre convenablement. Mais les autres? Balin, ton _frère_, est trop vieux pour se lancer dans une telle quête. Ils sont trop... insouciants. Et Ori? Ce n'est qu'un enfant. Et mes neveux, mes propres neveux! Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il leur arrivait quelque chose...

- Ils sont tous fidèles à leur ne peux pas leur en vouloir.

- Ils sont tous idiots...

Thorin soupira en secouant la tête et posa une main sur son front:

- Excuse moi, c'est juste que... J'ai des cauchemars.

Il laissa retomber son bras et leva les yeux pour regarder la lune.

- Smaug y est à chaque fois. Se confrontant à moi ou s'en prenant à un des garçons...

Dwalin savait qu'il parlait de Kili et Fili. Il savait que Thorin avait fait une promesse à sa soeur, que ses enfants reviendraient sains et sauf. Mais il savait aussi que cette promesse, il se l'était surtout faite à lui même. La voix de Thorin se fit tremblante alors qu'il continuait:

- Parfois, je... Tu es là aussi, insistant pour combattre à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin... Et Smaug détruit tout sur son passage et crache ses flammes sur toi et... Et je me réveille avec tes cris de douleurs qui résonnent dans ma tête... Je ne veux pas vivre ça, Dwalin. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Le guerrier ignora la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres -Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi pas un autre? Pourquoi pas Bombur ou Balin?- et secoua la tête:

- Cela n'arrivera pas. Je me battrais à tes côtés jusqu'à la fin, tu peux en être certain. Mais si cela peut te rassurer, je ne m'approcherais pas du lézard.

Thorin esquissa un sourire puis tourna la tête pour observer son ami. Celui-ci avait les yeux posé sur la pipe entre ses mains. Le prince détailla longuement le profil de Dwalin, jusqu'à ce que ses entrailles se tordent. Il baissa les yeux et tritura nerveusement le tissu de sa tunique.

- Je suis désolé, Dwalin...

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui, un sourcil levé:

- Désolé?

Thorin secoua la tête:

- Ces derniers mois, mon comportement envers toi n'a pas été digne d'un ami.

Pas vraiment. Mais Dwalin ne dit rien.

- Je voudrais retrouver ce qu'on avait ensemble, plus que tout... Tu étais mon meilleur ami, mais... Ça ne sera jamais possible.

- C'est tout à fait possible, Thorin.

- Non. C'est trop tard.

Dwalin sentit son coeur se serrer. Il n'était pas prêt pour tenir ce genre de discussion.

- Trop tard...?

- Je n'arrive plus à te voir comme un ami, Dwalin. A chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai...

Il leva la tête pour croiser son regard et se mordit la lèvre.

- C'est malsain. Ça me fait peur et... Et ça me fait mal.

Dwalin fronça les sourcils, partagé entre l'espoir et la peur d'avoir mal compris. Il se rapprocha de Thorin, de façon à ce que leur épaules et leur jambes se touchent.

- Malsain? J'ai entendu nombre d'histoires entre nains masculins et aucune ne semblait malsaine.

Dwalin poussait sa chance. Il n'avait jamais entendu de telles histoires, il ne savait même pas si c'était de cela dont parler Thorin, et il était lui aussi effrayé par tout cela. Mais il avait besoin de Thorin, assez pour avoir mal, assez pour prendre des risques. Le Roi tourna la tête vers lui, et ils se trouvèrent ridiculement proches l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait presque sentir le souffle de son ami lui caresser la peau. Thorin déglutit difficilement, ses yeux s'accrochant aux lèvres de Dwalin.

- Il me faut un héritier...

- Fili fera très bien l'affaire, souffla Dwalin avant de glisser sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Thorin et de l'attirer contre ses lèvres.

Ce fut un baiser chaste et loin de ce qu'avait pu imaginer Dwalin. Thorin se recula de quelques centimètres et souffla, en gardant ses yeux fermés:

- J'ai cru que je n'étais qu'un ami pour toi... J'ai cru que je te dégoûterais.

Le sourire de Dwalin effleura les lèvres de Thorin:

- Tu avais raison... Nous sommes des idiots.

- Je ne parlais pas de toi...

Le prince nain ouvrit les yeux, croisant ceux de Dwalin, et celui-ci sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait vu le regard de son Roi ainsi, troublé par la luxure, ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Thorin replongea sur les lèvres de Dwalin sans attendre plus longtemps, se montrant cette fois bien plus affamé, bien plus sauvage. Le guerrier grogna et colla son Roi davantage contre lui, sa main se perdant dans ses cheveux noirs. La main de Thorin, elle, ne perdit pas de temps en préliminaires et glissa le long du torse de Dwalin pour aller se poser sur son bas-ventre. Dwalin eut un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés et il se recula, interrompant leur baiser.

- Thorin... Les autres...

- Les autres dorment, souffla le Prince, de plus en plus pressant, ses doigts caressant Dwalin à travers le tissus de son pantalon.

Le guerrier grogna et se maudit intérieurement de réagir aussi vite face à Thorin. Il avait rêvé de ça depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir se retenir. Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, tentant de retenir ses gémissements qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux.

Soudainement, la chaleur du corps de Thorin contre le sien disparut et ses mains glissèrent des cheveux de son prince pour retomber lourdement sur le banc. Il ouvrit les yeux et souffla d'une voix tremblante:

- Thorin..? Qu'est-ce que tu...

Sa question se perdit dans sa gorge alors qu'il aperçut son prince à genoux devant lui, un sourire presque obscène sur ses lèvres et le regard fiévreux. Dwalin déglutit nerveusement et hocha la tête, en souriant à son tour:

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de m'agenouiller devant vous, mon Roi...

Thorin eut un petit rire et il grogna, alors que ses mains relevaient fébrilement le bas de la tunique de Dwalin:

- Je ne suis pas encore roi, mon ami.

Il défit le cordon de son pantalon et glissa ses doigts sur le sexe déjà dressé de Dwalin. Le guerrier grogna et souffla:

- Je ne te croirais pas si tu me dis que c'est la première fois que tu fais ça...

Thorin sourit mais ne dit pas un mot. Il se pencha légèrement et Dwalin put sentir son souffle glisser contre lui. Il jura et ses mains s'accrochèrent au rebord du banc sur lequel il était assis, ses jointures blanchissant tant il serrait fort. Thorin remarqua les tremblements de ses bras et murmura:

- Détends toi, mon ami...

- C'est plus facile à dire pour toi. C'est toi qui... _Thorin_!

Les lèvres de Thorin se refermèrent autour de lui et il put sentir le sourire de son roi sur son érection. La main droite de Dwalin quitta le banc pour se poser sur l'épaule de Thorin, remontant doucement jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne. Sa tête bascula en arrière alors que le prince gémit contre lui, la vibration de sa voix lui donnant des frissons jusque dans la colonne vertébrale. Les hanches du guerrier commencèrent à bouger en rythme sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Thorin attrapa la cuisse de Dwalin pour l'empêcher de bouger trop vite ou trop loin, et son amant la saisit, entrelaçant leur doigts. Ses gémissements se firent de plus en plus rapprochés et il ne put garder ses yeux ouverts à mesure qu'il sentait sa délivrance arriver. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la chevelure du prince et il souffla:

- Thorin... J'ai...

Son amant sourit mais ne fit pas un geste pour se reculer. Le souffle de Dwalin s'accéléra et, après quelques derniers coups de hanches, il se libéra dans la gorge de Thorin. Le prince se recula, et essuya ses lèvres du revers de la main sans se départir de son sourire. Le silence tomba sur les deux nains, seulement perturbé par le souffle erratique que Dwalin avait du mal à ramener à la normale. Quand il fut de nouveau capable de penser correctement, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard bleu de son prince, toujours à genoux devant lui. Thorin se mordit la lèvre et se redressa pour embrasser une nouvelle fois Dwalin, leur mains redécouvrant le corps de l'autre. Dwalin attira Thorin sur lui, se recula, souriant, et souffla contre les lèvres de son amant:

- A ton tour.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu, Dwalin...

La main de Dwalin se glissa sous le pantalon de Thorin, lui arrachant un soupir retenu lorsqu'il saisit son membre en érection et qu'il commença à caresser lentement, le visage enfoui contre le cou de son prince, perdu dans son odeur:

- Il n'y a en effet rien de plus sérieux...

Thorin s'accrocha à ses épaules, ses hanches se soulevant légèrement, réclamant silencieusement plus à son amant. Dwalin sourit contre son épaule, et Thorin dû le sentir sur sa peau car il grogna:

- Il n'y a... Rien d'amusant.

Dwalin releva la tête et embrassa son prince pour toute réponse, accélérant légèrement le mouvement de sa main. Thorin brisa leur baiser pour baisser la tête et mordre la tunique du guerrier sur son épaule. Le gémissement qu'il poussa ne fut pas retenu et, l'espace d'une seconde, Dwalin songea aux autres, en train de dormir. Il eut peur que l'un d'entre eux ne se réveille et ne vienne faire un tour dehors pour tomber sur Dwalin, le pantalon ouvert, et la main sur les parties intimes de leur prince, celui-ci à califourchon sur lui. La situation serait encore plus désastreuse s'il s'agissait de Fili ou de Kili. Mais il ne s'accrocha pas plus longtemps à cette idée, les complaintes lascives de Thorin le ramenant à la réalité. Le guerrier se mordit la lèvre et accéléra pour de bon ses mouvements.

Le prince se cambra contre Dwalin, le visage enfoui contre son épaule, tremblant comme une feuille alors que son orgasme lui tordait les entrailles. Il fut secoué de quelques spasmes puis retomba lourdement contre son amant, sa respiration irrégulière, et encore frissonnant. Avec un léger sourire, Dwalin essuya sa main sur sa tunique avant de passer son bras autour des épaules de Thorin, tandis que l'autre vint se poser sur la hanche du prince. Il attendit que Thorin ne revienne à la réalité avant de soupirer:

- Tu n'imagine pas depuis quand j'attendais ça...

Thorin tourna la tête pour croiser son regard, visiblement épuisé:

- Je crois que j'ai une petite idée...

Dwalin l'écarta légèrement de lui et souffla:

- Un long voyage nous attends... Rentrons, et tentons de dormir un peu.

- Cela sera plus facile avec toi.

Le guerrier secoua la tête et tous les deux se levèrent, se rhabillant convenablement avant d'entrer de nouveau dans Bag End. Dwalin eut le sentiment que désormais, tout serait plus facile. Il aurait Thorin et Thorin l'aurait lui. Quoi qu'il arrive, jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

C'était arrivé pour la première fois à Bag End. Ce fut loin d'être la dernière.

* * *

J'suis caca en lemon.

Sinon, je suis assez fière de moi sur un point pour vous le faire remarquer: il y a dans ce chapitre un foreshadowing de ce qui va se passer dans le chapitre 4, le dernier chapitre, donc. Si, si, on dirait pas mais si.

Le prochain chapitre sera le plus dur à débloquer, je le sens. Patience donc, mes agneaux. Je vous aime malgré tout.


End file.
